Problem: $ B = \left[\begin{array}{rr}2 & 4 \\ 0 & 5\end{array}\right]$ What is the determinant of $ B$ ?
The determinant of a 2x2 matrix can be computed the following way: $ = $ In this specific case, $ = $ $ = 10 $